


Falling For A Fan

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [9]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance, Shopping, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: "I come to You with a difficult question, the guys falling in Love with a fan." -- from @dramaticjupiter. Bullet list headcanons of each guy falling for a fan in their own special way
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 2





	1. Danny

  * Danny doesn’t even try to hide it, as soon as he sees you in the backstage meet-and-greet area his smile gets bigger and he’s nudging Sam 
  * Sam, of course, encourages the two of you to talk and _somehow_ manages to get you an extra minute or two (like how? There’s so many people. That boy and his sneaky magic lol) 
  * As it turns out, Danny is single!!? And he really, really isn’t hiding that he likes you. His eyes never leave yours, and he grabbed your hand at some point and won’t let go 
  * Eventually, Danny _does_ have to finish talking to the other fans, because he would never just up and ditch (the gentleman) But afterwards, he asks you to stick around and go to the after party with them
  * You eat, you dance, you kiss, and kiss and kiss and kiss and eventually you’re in Danny’s hotel room and the best night of your life happens (no details this time lol sorry) 
  * And, yes, that was definitely a one night stand sort of situation but... Danny is still interested. His smile when he woke up with you in his arms was _blinding,_ andhe immediately asked how long you were going to be in town, and also would you like to shower with him? (Duh of course)
  * You spend the day with the band, and it’s unbelievably amazing. They’re so energetic and kind to you, and Danny is so, SO sweet and affectionate. He makes sure you exchange numbers and he calls you every single night for weeks. 
  * And guess what? He surprises you three weeks later by asking you to meet him at a _nice_ restaurant in your town. 
  * Danny shows up with a dozen roses looking hotter than words, and he is a perfect gentleman all throughout dinner. It’s not an act, either, you can tell that’s his genuine disposition and his affection for you is clear. 
  * At the end of the date he asks you to officially be his girlfriend and the rest is history! When you ask him months later when he knew he loved you, he said that right away he could tell that he wanted to share life with you




	2. Josh

  * Josh doesn't meet you at one of their concerts; he meets you in a thrift store
  * He is trying on a gorgeous silky shirt over his regular tee shirt, his back turned to you, when suddenly a loud ~ripppp~ is heard. You both whip around to stare at each other; his eyes are huge and pleading with you not to give him away
  * It's good that you're the only two people to have noticed, since you decide not to rat him out. Josh carefully takes the shirt off and holds it up to inspect the damage. You know that the "normal" thing to do would be to go back to your own shop, but it's Josh Fucking Kiszka, and you're curious what the hell he did to that shirt
  * Josh is bashful as he shows you the left underarm of the garment where the seam is completely ripped loose. He looks nervous and guilty, assuring you that he'll buy it and figure out how to fix it up
  * This is your chance for a conversation! You suggest "maybe some embroidery to take the attention away from it, that will match your other stage outfits"
  * Josh is both shocked and pleased; "You know who I am?" (Indeed, you do)
  * He seems to take your suggestion into serious consideration, though, and you end up racing each other to find cool embroidery designs on Pinterest to show his seamstress. What a crazy day! Who would have thought you'd be doing this?
  * You and Josh ended up spending nearly two hours shopping together, trying on some things that were gorgeous and some things that were just ridiculous. He ended up getting a cap with googly eyes all over it, and insists on buying you the velvet shirt he had found you
  * To your surprise, Josh then asks if you wanted to go get something to eat (but of course you say yes. Of course). He takes you to a little cafe down the street, arm around you the whole time and continuing on with explaining the history of costuming in film
  * Josh is amazing. There's no other way to put it. His conversational topics are wacky and all over the place, and he talks a lot, but he also listens to you intently. He makes lots of eye contact, and grabs your hand while you're waiting in line. The little gentleman even holds your shopping bags!
  * He ends the date (cause you realize by this time that it had become an impromptu date) by asking for your number and a picture of you to put in his phone. Josh doesn't skate after that; he texts at slightly odd times, but quite often and always flirtatious yet kind. He's interested, he's made it pretty clear
  * The next time he takes you out, you wear the velvet shirt and his grin is huge when he sees you. Going on shopping and lunch dates becomes a regular thing, each time the flirting and touching getting heavier and heavier
  * Finally, on what had to be the seventh date, Josh tells you that he thinks he's falling for you and asks if he can kiss you. He'd been staring at you all evening, not paying attention to the movie he had chosen or even the food you'd ordered
  * Josh is a great kisser. He cradles your head like it's made of precious gems and let's his tongue go to town; it's heaven. When he pulls back, it's like there's stars in his eyes. He looks more satisfied and happy than you'd ever seen him before
  * "I'm definitely falling for you. Best thing I've found in a Goodwill, ever!"




End file.
